Lloyd Christmas
Lloyd Christmas is a 29-year-old limousine driver from Rhode Island. He is roommates and best friends with Harry Dunne. He is the main protagonist of the 1994 film, Dumb and Dumber along with Harry Dunne. Including the 2003 film Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry met Lloyd and the 2014 film, Dumb and Dumber To. History A complete idiot born. Lloyd was born to an uncaring mother who joyfully abandoned him the minute he was born outside a church and gleefully drove off to party with her friends. His idiotic and irritating tendencies already forming, he was passed on to several caretakers who found him insufferable and passed him on to someone else. Eventually he was in the care of a high school janitor who genuinely loved him, despite his idiocy. As a teenager in the high school he was living in, he met fellow fool and lifelong friend, Harry Dunne. Dumb and Dumber In 1994, Lloyd became a limousine driver in Providence Rhode Island. One day a woman named Mary Swanson boards his limousine with a briefcase. At the airport she drops the briefcase and leaves causing Lloyd to think that she is forgetting it. He takes the briefcase unaware that it contains ransom money for her kidnapped husband Bobby. He tries to return it to her but her airplane takes off already; he realizes through information that Mary is heading for Aspen Colorado. He goes to his apartment where his best friend & roommate Harry Dunne reveals that he has been fired from his pet grooming job. Lloyd describes Mary to Harry and produces a crush on the rich woman. A few days later Lloyd gets fired because of his dumb nature. Angry Lloyd returns to the apartment and throws a childish tantrum. There he learns from Harry that their pet parrot named Petey has died because "His head fell off" from old age. The death of Petey is the last straw for Lloyd and he suggests to Harry that they pack up their things and move to Aspen Colorado where Mary lives. Harry agrees after a small talk with Lloyd about it. They are unaware that what really killed Petey was a kidnapper of Bobby; Joe Mental who did it to send a message demanding the briefcase. The next morning they leave their apartment. To fund for their trip since they are rapidly running out of money, Lloyd sells Petey's dead body, baseball cards, and some junk to a neighbor of theirs; Billy the Blind Kid to raise some fundings for meals and gas mileage. Their first stop is in Pennsylvania where they get lunch at a McDonald's cafe. There Harry accidentally tosses a salt shaker which hits a thugish 6' 4" trucker named Sea Bass. In return, Sea Bass spits in Harry's burger thus soiling it for him. To get revenge, they trick Sea Bass and his friends into purchasing their (Harry and Lloyd's) lunch, among several other items for them (a scam trick Lloyd saw in a movie once). When they leave the cafe Lloyd forgets to use the restroom at the cafe. Lloyd uses empty beer bottles to urinate in but because of the crowded space for the bottles filled with urine, Harry wiggles his car around accidentally, ending with a police officer speeding after them. After pulling them over, the officer accuses them of drinking while driving and mocks them for breaking the law. The arrogant officer then prepares to take a swig of the urine to make sure it is alcohol; Lloyd and Harry try to dissuade the officer but he tells them to shut up. Upon taking a swig the officer groans repeatedly and orders them to leave immediately as he vomits on the side if the road. One night, after Lloyd nearly crashes into a 18-wheeler head-on while day dreaming about Mary, they decide to spend the night in a motel. There Lloyd learns that Harry was in love with a woman that Lloyd dated without knowing that Harry was in love with her first; Fraida Felcher and pretends as if he does not know the woman. The next morning Joe Mental catches up with Lloyd and Harry. He asks them for a hitchhiking ride and they agree not knowing who he is. On the trip, Joe Mental realizes that they are not experts but are actually as dumb as anybody can be. Throughout the trip Mental is forced to suffer the annoying hobbies the two play; A game of tag that ends with the two arguing over whether or not "they can triple stamp a double stamp"; saying really annoying sounds; and singing an annoying version of the popular song; Mockingbird. Later at a restaurant in the middle of the country, Joe Mental decides to kill Lloyd and Harry with rat poison and take the ransom filled briefcase to his boss Nicholas Andre. However when Mental learns that Lloyd and Harry do not know what is in the briefcase, or who it belongs to, and that they were innocently caught up in the ransom vanishment, he changes his mind and decides to let them get to their destination and then take the briefcase without killing. Mental then dares Lloyd and Harry into eating spicy acidic atomic peppers at the same time. In revenge for the prank, Lloyd and Harry put some of the peppers on Mental's burger. When Mental takes a bite of his food, his ulcer problems acts up from the peppers, and Lloyd and Harry accidently slip him the rat poison instead of his pills. When Mental sees the container, he blames Harry for it and calls him an "SOB" and falls down dead. Lloyd and Harry then ask for a 9-1-1 check. The police arrive with the ambulance and mistakingly brand Lloyd and Harry as criminals and pursue them. About a couple nights later, Lloyd and Harry stop for gas. When Lloyd goes to use the bathroom, he sees a message on the wall promising sex on March 25th at 2:15 AM. Lloyd looks at his watch and sees that it is 2:15 AM sharp on that exact day. When he hears someone coming, he hides nervously in the bathroom corner. The guy that comes in is none other than Sea Bass, and when he sees Lloyd he gasps and smiles in recognition. Lloyd screams in fear and Sea Bass pushes him down in a corner. Sea Bass is about to deliver a sexual assault, but Harry with a fiery leg rushes into the same bathroom to put out his leg; bashing the door door down hiting Sea Bass knocking the thug out in the process, and when Harry sees Lloyd, Lloyd is sucking his thumb in fear. Harry sees the message and scolds Lloyd for illegal sexual actions until he sees Sea Bass K-Oed behind the door. Lloyd tells Harry what happened and begs him to drop it. Harry then promises not to mention another word about Lloyd being in a bathroom with a 6' 4" trucker with his pants down. After leaving the next gas station they stop at, Lloyd accidentally take the wrong highway to Lincoln, Nebraska just missing the road to Aspen, Colorado. This proves to be luck on their part because the police investigating Mental's accidental death; have found their planned route & destination and have been waiting at the Colorado border to arrest them. When they figure out that they are in Nebraska, they stop their van nearly out of gas. Harry gets furious and decides to ditch the trip and walk back to Providence. Hours later, a hot tired Harry sees Lloyd pull up in a small moped. Lloyd informs Harry that he has traded their van for the scooter. Harry gladly agrees to continue the trip pleased with Lloyd's quick thinking redeeming himself. That evening they arrive in Aspen but get cold because they do not have much winter clothes. When they fail to find Mary in town, they decide to camp out in the forests for the night as they have used up all their money. The snow and cold weather freezes Harry's hands and fingers numbing them badly until he is about to be frostbitten. However Lloyd reveals a pair of extra gloves. Infuriated with Lloyd for not sharing the gloves before he froze, Harry tries to tackle Lloyd, but Lloyd threatens a defense with a log. Harry then decides to toss the briefcase in a lake but Lloyd stops him; they fight for a little bit they see the briefcase was filled with money. Lloyd and Harry use all the money to buy things in Aspen, a very rich lamborghini, and a room to stay at in a very fancy hotel and fancy clothes. To keep track of the money they spend, they replace the money with IOUs. Then they finally recognize Mary Swanson and locate her living in a wealthy mansion not far from the hotel. At the preservation benefit, Lloyd sends Harry to bring her to him for Lloyd to ask for a date; but Harry ends up asking her on a date between Harry and her. In revenge for the betrayal, Lloyd, the next night, spikes Harry's tea with laxatives forcing Harry to use the restroom in Mary's house toilet; but eventually learning that the toilet is broken. With Harry being forced to vainly attempt to fix the broken toilet, Lloyd arrives at Mary's house and brings her to the hotel. There he proposes marriage, but is told that she is already married, much to his displeasure. A man named Nicholas Andre comes to the door revealing himself as a Swanson family friend but most importantly the criminal mastermind behind Bobby's kidnapping, demanding the ransom money. He keeps Lloyd and Mary hostage when he learns that the money has all been spent; then when Harry arrives hoping to reconcile with Lloyd, Nicholas throws Harry with the hostages. While Nicholas tries to book an escape to Europe, Lloyd gets angry with Harry for stealing the friendship of Mary and Harry in retribution reveals that Fraida Felcher told him that Lloyd stole her love from him. With both friends ranting angrily at each other, Nicholas orders them to be quiet and asks which one wants to be shot first. Harry ultimately chooses to take the bullets. Initially Lloyd gladly asks Nicholas to shoot Harry, but cries upon seeing his best friend shot. However, Harry reveals himself unharmed and fires at Nicholas but misses. Then FBI agents rush into the room and begin beating up Nicholas thanking Harry for his help in capturing Nicholas. Lloyd learns that "Harry is alive...and a horrible shot." Harry had a bullet-proof vest over himself under his shirt the whole time and had helped the FBI when a friend he met during the voyage was revealed to be part of it. The two friends reconcile and Bobby is somehow found by the FBI. Later, Mary's husband Bobby meets his heroes, Harry and Lloyd who are cleared from Mental's death and called heroes. Mary ends her friendship with the two heroes and with their destination and hopes for their journey crushed; they decide to leave Aspen. Their new problem is because of the IOUs and the fact that the money spent was not theirs, to satisfy the debt they owe Mary for using the money, all of their assets and possessions are confiscated and their only transportation; their moped breaks down. Nonetheless, the two decide to leave Aspen to journey back to Providence. One day, when they are walking through a hot desert they dimwittedly & unknowingly decline an offer to become oil boys for Bikinis for a big raise of money, because they misinterpret the words of the offer by the Bikini girls as they were asking for directions to find some oil boys. They tell the town is in the opposite direction. They then continue the journey to Providence, and playing tags and quitsies. Dumb and Dumber To After returning to Providence, Lloyd began his greatest and most idiotic prank yet: Pretending that Mary's rejection had caused his mind to snap and lapse into a comatose state. Harry had Lloyd placed in a mental hospital where he would stay for many years, With Harry constantly visiting him. Upon his 20th year there, Lloyd finally revealed to Harry he had pranked him the whole 20 years. In doing this Lloyd effectively blew away 20 years of both his AND Harry's life. Personality Lloyd was a very simple - minded person with an extremely low intelligence. He sometimes showed quite a cruel and vengeful streak, like when he sold a dead parakeet to Billy and when he spiked Harry's drink with laxative. There were also times when he showed some intelligence, for instance when he tricked Sea Bass using a technique he saw in a movie, albeit not remembering that the characters in that film got their throats slit. Lloyd overestimates himself immensely. In his dream sequences, He believes himself extremely charming and romantic, Though in reality his antics in the dreams would never be socially acceptable in real life. He also believed himself greatly skilled in martial arts. His extreme stupidity was evident in High school where he believed Abraham Lincoln was the pilgrim who used penicillin to kill Godzilla and thought the only thing George Washington ever did was invent money. Lloyd also has a pretty shallow idea of Women. As when Harry said he was gonna set him up with a woman his own age, Lloyd said "My Age? Gross!" Relationships Because of his constant stupidity, obnoxious immaturity and miserably inept social skills, it is virtually impossible for Lloyd to fit in with any other human being. Lloyd's only friend in the world is Harry Dunne. Lloyd is best friends & roommates with Harry Dunne, having known each other since High School. He loved Mary Swanson from first meeting her, but Mary did not return this love as she was already married. People who do know Lloyd basically despise both Him and Harry. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Comedy Characters Category:Heroes